


May I Have This Dance?

by meeble



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Marichat, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 12:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meeble/pseuds/meeble
Summary: "Chat? What are you doing here?""...you look lovely, Marinette."
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 123





	May I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all. This is a snippet of a much larger Marichat piece I'm working on and unsure if I'll ever finish, so I thought I'd give you guys this. Just warm feelings and good friends realizing maybe they're not just good friends and...I just love this ship so much.
> 
> Enjoy.

Marinette stared out into the darkness below, only pierced through by the streetlamps and the occasional phone a passerby was carrying. The music drifted out through the open door, only muffled by the murmuring of her fellow students. She could faintly hear laughter.

She didn’t feel much like laughing tonight.

Chewing her lip, she bit down hard to suppress the wetness pooling at the corners of her eyes. She wasn’t going to cry. She had promised herself she wouldn’t, not again. After all, she had no right to cry over Adrien while her heart was so confused.

Still, she had hoped he’d at least show up for the dance tonight.

Her head drooped, and she felt like a wilting flower. Her thoughts flicked to her plants on her balcony, momentarily wondering if she’d watered them recently.

Marinette felt a presence before she could see someone, a warm body suddenly appearing behind her. For some reason, she shivered. The energy was electric, tingling the air with something unfamiliar yet exciting.

Before she could turn her head, a quiet voice murmured: “Hello, Princess.”

Her breath caught. “...Chat? What are you doing here?”

She heard him chuckle, and she could picture the smirk on his face. “We can’t leave the princess alone at the ball, now can we?”

_ He came for her. _ Warmth blossomed across her face. She hadn’t actually expected him to take her joke seriously. Suddenly, all her worries about Adrien were melting away, replaced by affection for the boy behind her.

“I’m not transformed, Princess,” Chat murmured apologetically. “So, I can’t--”

Marinette shut her eyes tightly, whirling around and causing Chat to stutter to a stop. “It’s okay, Chat. I won’t look.”

There was a long pause, and she wondered if she made him angry. She was about to speak again when he replied in a strangled voice: “You look lovely, Marinette.”

Pink dusted her face as she felt the dress’s fabric. “Well, here’s the secret project you’ve been teasing me about.”

She had been daring in her quest and had decided to make the dress a deep red. No spots, of course, but it still felt risky all the same. However, she liked the way she looked in red and had missed being able to wear red in her normal life.

A gentle hand took hers, and the other pressed against her waist. She could feel him coming closer, his breath tickling her face and pulling her against his chest. “May I have this dance?”

“You may,” she whispered, her voice coming out more breathless than she would’ve liked. Marinette wanted nothing more than to open her eyes and gaze into the green ones she knew were watching her, but she knew better. She would never betray the level of trust he was showing her right now.

The music had shifted. It was quieter, a slow dance, and even the murmuring from inside had quieted. Marinette figured her friends were probably slow dancing, too.

She tucked her head into the crook of Chat’s shoulder, where she found it fit perfectly. Her body relaxed against him as one hand held Chat’s, the other set on his shoulder. He smelled like pine trees and rain and adventure, if that could be a scent.

They swayed back and forth, not really dancing as much as moving slowly together. Marinette felt him press his face against the crown of her head, his hand gently squeezing hers. It was an oddly intimate gesture that left butterflies exploding in her stomach.

“Did you come to check on me?” she murmured. 

A pause. “And what if I did?”

She smiled. “I’m surprised. What would Ladybug say to you taking such a risk?”

“I don’t care.” The firmness in his tone shocked her so much she almost pulled back to look at him. “I don’t care. Right now, all that matters to me is that you aren’t crying over some boy who doesn’t deserve you.”

Marinette’s emotions battled, one side of her a bit peeved that Ladybug’s opinion didn’t matter to him that much, but the larger portion of her was touched he would care this much. She settled on being thankful. 

“Thank you, Chaton. That means a lot to me.”

“You are always there for me when I’m down,” he reminded her, a hint of wistfulness in his tone. “We’re friends.”

“The best of friends,” she affirmed, even if he didn’t understand how deep she meant that.

The song died down, and they were left standing there holding one another. Marinette didn’t want the moment to end, but she knew at any moment someone from inside could come out and spot the pair of them.

Slowly, Chat pulled away. “I have to get going, Princess.” She could tell by his voice he didn’t want to go as much as she wanted him to stay. “I hope the rest of your night is wonderful.” 

Marinette turned her face up to where she hoped he was. “You made it so much better. I’ll see you again soon, Chat. Thank you.”

“With pleasure,” he whispered, and she felt a hesitant breath when she suddenly heard Alya’s voice: “Marinette! Where are you?”

Before Marinette could react, she felt a soft kiss pressed into her forehead. “Until next time, Princess,” Chat whispered, and then the presence she felt was gone. She opened her eyes.

Alya was coming out of the door, waving frantically to her. “There you are! Come on, Nino heard that Adrien is here! Someone spotted him coming in! He’ll see the dress you made, and--girl, what’s up with you? Why do you look out of it?”

Marinette blinked at her best friend, and tried to regain her composure. “No reason, sorry, I...was just lost in thought.”

Alya seized her arm and started dragging her back inside. “Well, hurry up! Let’s go find out where Adrien snuck off to.”

“Yeah, of course,” she murmured, looking back outside. She couldn’t help thinking that dancing with Adrien wouldn’t be half as fun as dancing with Chat.


End file.
